The present invention relates to an X-ray device and a manufacturing method of a structure.
An X-ray device such as that disclosed in the Patent Document mentioned below, which irradiates an object with X-rays and detects transmitted X-rays that have been transmitted through the object, is known as a device that obtains information of the interior of the object in a non-invasive manner.